hereticaledgefandomcom-20200213-history
Heretical Edge Wiki:Layout guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an in-universe article should be structured. Generally this guide is to be used for character articles, but can be adapted to almost any in-universe article by leaving out sections that are irrelevant. By adhering to this layout guide we will add more uniformity across all the pages. This will create a more professional look for the Heretical Edge Wiki. In addition, if you are unsure of how to start an article use this guide to provide a starting point. If you have any questions or comments feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. This layout guide was adapted from Wookieepedia's Layout Guide. Title tag Example: }} *Used to alter the appearance of the article's title at the top of a page. Featured Article *Used to give an article "featured" status. *Only place if an article has been a Featured article. Maintenance templates Example: *A series of tags used when the article is in need of some sort of maintenance (Inuse, Redlink, etc.). *See Category:Maintenance templates Header templates Example: *These tags are used to indicate an article's level of canonicity, or if an article is an about a subject from a cancelled or future source. *Also used to show if an article is official policy of the Heretical Edge Wiki *See Category:Header templates. Infobox Example (for an article about a Security Track student): *For the first occurrence of each information make it a link, e.g. link the year for the birthday/deathday and link all family members, jobs, etc. *Wherever there is more than one "answer," separate them by a line break ( ) **Do not put a line break after the last entry in that field *Leave unknown fields blank *Use the "newest" infobox that fits. For example Koren Fellows is not currently in Crossroads Academy but the newest infobox that fits her is the Template:Crossroads individual infobox, that one is to be used. *See Category:Infobox templates Opening quote Example: *An opening quote is welcome for almost any type of article. *Quotes can be said by the article's subject, or said by someone else about the article's subject. *Do not use links within a quote, unless it is the only mention in the article of a certain subject. *If the speaker is another subject please include a link. *Please include a source *If the quote is not a simple quote but includes dialogue between multiple characters see Category:Quote and dialogue templates Article body Example (for an article about a Character): '''Flick Chambers' was... (insert introductory sentence or paragraph) Biography Childhood ... ... ... 2017 to 2018 ... *Start headings at the second level ( ) *Headings and subheadings are usually not required for very small articles. Quotes *In addition to the introductory quote, further quotes may be used throughout an article. *Quotes are usually placed immediately underneath a heading or subheading, though they can also be used between paragraphs (albeit more sparingly). *See Category:Quote and dialogue templates Physical description Example: Physical description ... *Used to describe what a character or creature, etc. looks like Personality and traits Example: Personality and traits ... *Used for Character articles, if that type of information is available. *If the character has had many or strenuous relationships use the Relationships section below Relationships Example: Relationships ... Relationship 1 ... Relationship 2 ... *Used to describe the relationships the character has had with others Appearances *Bulleted list of books that the subject has appeared in. *These are de facto references or sources, but they are listed separately because they are in-universe *Includes even the smallest mentions in dialogue, narration, or visual appearance *If a subject's appearance in a specific book is only a brief mention, apply the template, e.g. Dead Seer. Notes and references *List of sources for information in the "Behind the scenes" section. *Also used to source from Cerulean interviews and his Discord. *Items are added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. *These citations also need to be made outside of the punctuation (i.e. after the period and outside any quotation marks). *To get the references to show up in this section, insert the following code: Notes and references See also Example: See also ... *Links to related topics not already linked in article *Usually links to family pages or organizations External links Example: External links ... *It's called "External links" even if there is currently only one link *Links to other unofficial sources, e.g. fan sites, Wikipedia articles Succession box Example: Succession boxes serve two purposes: to list the time period for which an individual held a certain post/title, and to provide links to their immediate predecessor and/or successor. It is best to follow these "do nots": *Do not insert succession boxes for titles that were unique to a certain individual and, therefore, result in no predecessors or successors. The same applies if the individual is the only known holder of the title. *Do not insert succession boxes if the individual's position in the succession sequence is unclear. *Do not insert succession boxes for something that is not a proper title. If the individual was the first (last) person to bear a certain title, the "Preceded by" ("Succeeded by") section should read "None". If there are no known predecessors/successors, the corresponding section should read "Unknown". However, if there are some known predecessors/successors, the section should read "Unknown, eventually ". (Example: Gabriel Ruthers' immediate predecessor as Headmaster of Crossroads Academy is unknown, therefore, the succession box reads "Unknown, eventually Hieronymus Bosch".) The phrase "the first (last) person to bear a certain title" means that there are no successors because the title was made (obsolete). If the individual in question continues to hold the title "currently" (where the "present" is defined as the date of the last published Heretical Edge work), the "Succeeded by" section should read "Incumbent". Order succession boxes by the years in which the position was held. The earliest held position is first. If multiple positions have the same starting year, then the earlier ending year is first, etc. All succession boxes should be contained within two templates: and . This ensures that there are no line breaks within succession boxes. Stub Example (for a stub about a character): *Used at the bottom of the article body when the article is too vague or brief, AND when there is clearly more information that can be added *See Category:Stub templates Category *Every article should have at least one category *Categories should be listed in alphabetical order *People should be categorized by their last name. *Articles beginning with an article ("a," "an," or "the") should be categorized by the first significant word. *Articles placed in categories should not also be placed in that category's parent category. Clean template Biography Physical description Personality and traits Relationships Etymology Author's notes Behind the scenes Appearances See also External links Notes and references Category: Category:Policy Category:Help